The invention is based on a damper element as generally defined hereinafter.
A damper element is already known in which the connection to the flowing fluid is effected via two separate connection fittings, so that when the element is installed a separate flow connection must be established for each of them. This produces problems in terms of sealing and requires additional space for accommodating the element.